


Charlotte

by StarRoseColors



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by an animatic, Male-Female Friendship, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: After venturing into Alastor's memories, Charlie has a question about a part of it.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne
Kudos: 69





	Charlotte

**Author's Note:**

> (This idea kinda got set off by this animatic and @amarynthian-fortress‘s writing.)

(This idea kinda got set off by this [animatic ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DxtfeBdtEvek&t=MGZmYTk0MmUzZDVkN2QxYzg0YzQwYjZiMWNiODZhYWFkYjEzODc3NyxHdU81aEFwRA%3D%3D&b=t%3AA8PBRyjJmaw4_id-aLZRYQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthe-aqua-fangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189677120176%2Fcharlotte&m=1)and [@amarynthian-fortress](https://tmblr.co/mcACkR-6Zl8-lOivriw_8IA)‘s writing.)

* * *

“Alastor?”

“Hm?”

Charlie tapped her fingers on the desk nervously before letting out a sigh. “Who was she?” There was a moment of silence. “The woman you were with. Before you…” The two were at one of Alastor’s radio stations, preparing for an interview about the hotel in a week. More sinners listened to the Radio Demon than Katie Killjoy, and he was definitely more professional. It had been two weeks since Charlie had ventured into Alastor’s memories. Now seemed a good time as ever to ask.

“Before I shot my head off?” Alastor’s tone was light. “Why, I haven’t thought about her in years!” There was an odd inflection to the static in his voice.

_He’s lying._

“Charlotte. Charlotte McFarland. That was her name.”

Charlie tried a bright smile. “Can you tell me about her?” Alastor aimed a blank-faced smile back at her. “C’mon! I’m pretty sure you know everything about everyone else’s lives! It’s only fair if I know something about you!”

The two stared at each other before Alastor let out a chuckle. “Alright, alright, darling demon belle.” He hummed absently in thought. “She was meant to be my third victim. As I’m sure you’ve already guessed, I had a thing for blondes with big dreams.”

She had already guessed and ignored how uneasy it made her feel.

“She was an heiress from New York. As far as I knew, she left because of some issues with her parents. I saw her one day in a plaza, singing along to a jazz band. Courted her for a few days before drugging her and…” He made a gesture, leaving Charlie to figure out what he meant. “…but I couldn’t. Charlotte was…charming, you could say. She became quite determined to try and learn my mother’s recipes- never quite learned, the poor dear.” He chuckled, the sound wistful. “Life of having people make her meals never taught her how to cook.”

Charlie could remember the emotions of Charlotte- it felt odd, to have one person’s mind over your own. She had been so scared, to see the blood everywhere and the shotgun in Alastor’s hands. There had also been grief when she figured out what he was going to do.

Under it all, there had been an undercurrent of relief.

“She might’ve known what I was doing. Maybe not.”

“She sounds nice.”

“Yes. Up in Heaven now, I suppose.”

 _No. I don’t think so._ “Yeah. Don’t worry! We’ll get you redeemed soon!”

“Your enthusiasm is adorable dear!”


End file.
